A Rainy Day in the Library
by Flamesofthemo0n
Summary: It's another rainy day in Rivendell, and Elrohir promised to play with Estel. ONESHOT, Fluffy. No Pairings.


**Hey Guys!**

**This idea was a really random one that popped into my head while I was reading Code Lyoko fanfics…a story completely unrelated to Lord of the Rings. Basically I thought that I could make the idea a oneshot. It's a little fluffy, not what I normally write, but what's life without a little variety? So enjoy!**

**-Luna.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM LORD OF THE RINGS! (I do, however, own my plotlines…)**

**BTW: I know the fairytales were not written...or around, in Lord of the Rings Time. But I liked the idea, and Briar Rose is one of my personal favorites...minus the evil queen. So...I brought in the fairytale...**

**

* * *

**

**A Rainy Day in the Library**

**Oneshot**

**Flamesofthemo0n**

**Elrohir yawned and looked out the window. Rain…again. It had been raining all week. With all the rain, no one was in very good spirits, not even little Estel, who walked around looking as if the world was committing a personal crime against him for being so rainy. Elrohir shook his head and pulled on a tunic. Estel still didn't understand that the world needed rain and the family had pretty much given up trying to explain it. At least Estel had stopped asking why it rains. Elrohir finished dressing, combed his hair, and left his room, too lazy to clean it up. He walked down the hall, intent on heading to the dining room to get a late breakfast. **

**Elrond, Elladan, and Estel were already in the dining room when Elrohir got there. The family exchanged the normal pleasantries and Elrohir sat down. He looked at his bowl of oatmeal and sighed. Estel looked up at his older brother. "Morning 'Ro." Estel said, his young voice quiet. Elrohir looked at Estel and smiled. **

**"Good Morning to you, young one." Elrohir said, winking at the child. **

**"Will you play with me today 'Ro?" Estel asked, hope filling his gray eyes. Elrohir smiled. **

**"Course I will, Estel." Elrohir said. "I'm sure Elladan will too." Elladan looked up.**

**"Sorry…I can't. Ada wants my help." Elladan said, face appearing downcast. But he cast Elrohir a look that said he had something else in mind. Elrohir nodded, then put his spoon into his bowl. Looking down, Elrohir noticed for the first time his bowl was empty, that he had eaten his food. Estel was finished, and Elladan was taking his sweet time. **

"**Ada, may Estel and I be excused from the table please?" Elrohir asked.**

**"Most certainly. Just don't disturb anyone today…rain tends to make everyone's temper short." Elrond said, smiling gently. Estel giggled.**

**"Yay!" Estel jumped down from his seat and ran out of the dining room. Elrohir was just getting up when they heard a squeal and laughter. In came Glorfindel holding Estel upside down, and Estel was giggling and trying to hold his shirt up. **

**"Elrond…what is the prize for catching a son of yours?" Glorfindel asked, laughter in his voice.**

**Elrond chuckled. "I'd say a good few laughs." The twins were laughing silently as Estel tried to get away from the blond warrior holding him. **

**"Glorfy….let me down!" Estel squealed. Still laughing, Glorfindel let the boy down, and in the blink of an eye, Estel was gone. Elrohir rolled his eyes and took off after the boy.**

**"Bet you can't find me!" Elrohir hear Estel yell.**

**"I bet I can!" Elrohir yelled back. He walked down the well lit hall and opened the door to the boy's bedroom. Elrohir peeked under the bed; no Estel. Then he check the bathing chamber, the wardrobe, and under the covers: No Estel.**

**Estel was sure that Elrohir would never find him in the library. Estel was hiding behind one of the bookcases, and was quite sure that no one could find him. Estel looked at this particular shelf. It was covered in dust. Estel blew on the dust, trying to get it away, then made a funny face as the dust floated into his nose. "AAACCCCHHHHOOOOO!" he sneezed. Then covered his nose. **

**Elrohir was walking down the hallway when a huge sneeze met his ears. From the squeak after it, the sneeze could only belong to Estel. Elrohir opened the door to the library and tip-toed in. "Oh Estel? Estel….where are you?" he said in a sing-song voice. Estel giggled. Elrohir turned to where he heard the giggle. "Are you over here?" he asked, looking behind a random shelf. "Nope…" He looked around, and saw Estel. He walked over to the low shelf and bent over it. There was Estel, looking quite proud of himself for hiding from his big brother. He hadn't seen Elrohir yet. "Hi there, little one." Elrohir said. Estel started.**

**"'Ro!" He laughed, then moved around the shelf, and gave his brother a hug. Elrohir's eyes were drawn to the shelf that Estel had been hiding behind, it was all the twins books from when they were little. **

**"Look, Estel, these are special books. They are called fairy tales. Elladan and I read these all the time when we were little. Would you like me to read them to you?" Elrohir asked. Estel looked up at him.**

**"Yes!" Estel said. He picked one of the books and followed Elrohir to an overstuffed chair, where he got to sit on Elrohir's lap. Elrohir looked at the book. _Briar Rose_ it was called. He opened the book to the first page and began to read.**

_**In Olden times there lived a king and a queen who lamented day by day they had no children, and yet, never a one was born…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**It was dinner time, and Elrond was waiting on Elrohir and Estel to arrive. He grew frustrated and went to look for them himself. He noticed the open door to the library and looked in. There were his two sons, both asleep. Estel's head was on Elrohir shoulder, and Elrohir's head was back against the top of the chair. Elrond felt his frustration disappear. He didn't often see his sons like this. Elrond smiled, dimmed the lights and closed the door. "Good Night, my sons, you are loved." **

**As Elrond walked back to the dining room, he glanced out a window, and noticed the rain and stopped. "Good tidings." He said, and walked into the dining room, where he ate with his oldest son.**

**

* * *

**

**Kay guys! My first ever oneshot! I hope you liked it. I wanted to do something different. R & R!**

**-Luna-**


End file.
